A downside of multithreshold complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (MTCMOS) techniques for reducing leakage is energy consumption during transitions between sleep and active modes. A charge recycling (CR) MTCMOS architecture may reduce energy consumption during mode transition in power-gated circuits.